Once Upon a Time - The Second Curse
by Ouastory
Summary: The life of a common girl name Riley takes an unexpected turn when she discovers her favorite show is real and she, as daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming has the destiny to break the course and restore the happy endings to a whole society of fairy tales trapped in the real world without memories they were before.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Truth**

 **Once Upon a Time** there was a girl name Riley, she lived on a small town of an insignificant city but she always felt special and different from others. One day she was watching her favorite program when something that would change her life forever happened.

She felt the necessity of going to her room for checking something, she opened her closet´s room and found something out there. A ring. She had been watching a program name OUAT for a few months and was becoming a huge fan, she never knew why but that program just made her feel as if she was in home. Her life was completely hard, no one in school understood her and she felt lonely but that program was the scape of her soul. When she looked at the ring she got paralyzed, it was the same that the Prince Charming gave to Snow White on that program. How is it possible? And that day when she felt the worst, she needed hope, and that ring was the perfect symbol of it. Since that day she never took out the ring, now it was like her lucky charm, and she began to watch the program in a different way.

(Storybrooke 13 years ago)

A dark night in Storybrooke, two brothers that were supposed to be the next authors tricked Henry and took the pen, no one knew which kind of magic they had but they were able to write their own happy ending. Their names were Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz, everyone believed in them but now they were betraying. This was the second curse, how it could be happening again?

Edward and Adam stole the curse from Regina´s vault and now they were casting it, Rumpelstilstkin created the protection with Snow and David´s hair tufts but the two idiots used the spell of the key with Emma and Neal (a spell that can block a savior´s ability to break a curse, no matter how powerful they could be), so now they were lost, in less than an hour they would be in a strange land, without memory and without savior again, or that´s what they thought.

It had been a month since Riley received that gift of fate, but something even stranger was happening, during a whole week she had been dreaming with all these things of courses and the fairytale land, even one day she dreamed with the dark one vault and days later it appeared on T.V. How she had dreamed something that had not even seen? She was becoming psychic or what? Every day she was more and more confused; but that night it would be different.

Her dream explained her all, it was like an angel saying her that she must break a curse, that it was her mission. "Everything you have watched is true and you must bring everyone their memories back" the voice said. At first she couldn´t believe it but when she thought it better everything had a little of sense. She always felt different and she felt a huge connection with Ginnifer and Josh, now she knew why, they were her parents but they just forgot it, her parents never understood her and that was cause they weren´t her real parents. She was so excited, for once she felt part of something.

Snow White and David were desperate, they wouldn´t give up without a fight, so they went to Mr. Gold for help. He reached into his shop for a few potions and Belle appeared with some books when they received a call from Henry, Emma was in danger, Adam was threating her with a gun. David got worried so he took Rumple´s crystal ball and asked for his daughter, but to his surprise it appeared Snow. Mr. Gold got paralyzed, but then, he remembered what happened in the Underworld a year ago. Hades told him that he was looking for his son and technically his son was there because Belle was actually pregnant. She remembered it too, and both at the same time said "Snow, you´re pregnant!" Snow was shocked and David fainted, how could they take care of a baby in the middle of a mess? This was so crazy, and things turned even worse. Rumple interrupted them saying that the only way to break this curse was sending Snow through the wardrobe. It was happening again, they thought, and just believing in being far away from each other was enough suffering.

Riley was looking at her computer when she found where OUAT is filmed, Steveston, Canada. She told her adoptive parents about it and after begging and pleading finally they managed to take her. She was so excited, in 6 months she was going to be with her family, this was the trip of her life and despite how hard where those months she woke up and slept everyday thinking that soon she was going to be happy and all her dreams would come true. All the hope she had missed now was returning, her mother was right "Believing in the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing".

The curse was coming, they just had minutes until the total destruction, it was a hard decision but Snow and Charming made the most heroic again and send her daughter. Fortunately, Emma´s wardrobe was still there, ready for Snow and David to put her new child.

The problem was that Snow was two months pregnant and the wardrobe was enchanted by Kitsis and Horowitz. They were listening what they talked in Gold´s shop and now they knew all their plan, so they decided to cast a spell so she could not enter to the wardrobe. The last curse they wanted Emma to not born so Snow could raise her and prepare her to accept her destiny, but this time it was strictly necessary that the baby girl was born, if no it would be the bane for all.

It was heartbreaking to them having to ward off another daughter, this was a chance for them to raise her daughter the right way but they needed to be leaders, this was their kingdom and making the good choice was always the first thing on their list, so they made the hardest decision in their lives, again and said Mr. Gold to give Snow that potion that advances pregnancy and with all the suffering of the world they said goodbye to her newborn baby kissing her on her head. They closed the door and said "Riley, find us".

That black smoke that everyone knew was coming and all of them where holding each other, they just closed their eyes and tried to face what was coming, Emma was so scared, she apologized her parents for not being able to save them that day and they just said "don´t worry, there´s someone else who will", and before she could say anything the curse covered them and Storybrooke disappeared forever.

(6 months later)

The flight attendant was calling everyone, Riley and her family took the plane and before she could imagine she was already flying; she just smiled at the window and said "I´ll find you, I will always find you".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Canada**

(Our World 13 Years Ago)

9:00 am at Minnesota USA, a whole new world for Ed and Adam, finally what they wanted, a successful life and now they were beginning their first project, the one that would make them more famous than ever in their lives. It was about everything that happened on the Enchanted Forest, their plan was being the next Walt Disney but unlike him, they would tell the stories as actually occurred.

Planning a program is really difficult and more in that strange world, they needed to make all of this but without revealing their secret identity or the one of the others who were spellbound. They hired musicians, designers, makeup artists, writers and everything necessary to carry out a high-level production, all the people of the fairytale land were hired as actors, everyone playing the person who had forgotten to be and the ones that were already died were played by real actors. Each of them had a successful live but their price was that everyone was lonely, being so near of their family but without remembering them.

(Steveston, Vancouver, Canada 2016)

Riley was so excited; it was her first day there. They got off the plane, took a taxi to the hotel, and while her adoptive parents were registered in the lobby Riley stared out the window, they were filming! She couldn´t believe what her eyes were watching, she was about a meter of them. The desire for adventure and be closer to them earned her and she ran from the hotel to the main street, her parents where making a romantic scene, everyone looked so happy but there where those guards against a tape that surrounded the entire area of filming , it was like a parade or worse, like a concert , so many people jostling and non-stop screaming, barely could see them, when suddenly, she saw her adoptive parents had already finished, and they had noticed her absence, they would be furious, so she decided to continue the adventure a little more, whatever, at the end of the day when they find her, probably they would be so angry that the journey would end there. "Why not enjoying my last moments?" she thought. They finished filming and all the actors where going in a large black car, she couldn´t let her opportunity wasted like that, so when the guards got distracted she jumped into the car and stayed hide in the back part during all the way.

(Our World 2002)

Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz presented the argument to the channels but it was rejected because of its fantastic nature. They were so upset, how it could be fiction that? they saw how it happened all with their own eyes and they believed that those ignorant producers simply didn´t know of history and their unevolved brains didn´t understand, however, kept trying.

(2 Years Later)

It was 2004 and they had just conceived the series before joining the team of writers of Lost but they wanted to wait until the series ended to focus on this project, because it was the project of their lives and they did not want to spoil it, although it took time, they would be willing to wait whatever.

Riley waited for everyone to get out of the car so she wouldn´t get caught, luckily Ginny had forgotten her glasses and hat, that would help her to don´t get recognize. She left the car and followed the actors as if she was part of them. Some walked to an area full of trailers, it looked like it was there where they lived during the season of filming, and others were signing autographs. Riley took advantage that the guards cared for those who were with the crowd to follow the others to the trailers. Time was running out and soon they would notice that she did not belong, so she walked into a trailer that was open and hidden for a while.

Everything calmed down and Riley felt less scared, but when she looked out the window she saw something really heartbroken for her. She watched her parents, they had finished signing autographs and had returned to their trailer, which was next to where she had hidden, and there was Oliver, they had that gleam in their eyes for looking at him , he was running down the courtyard and they were playing with him, it was the perfect family, the family that was supposed to be hers, she wanted more than anything to be in Oliver´s position, she missed them both a lot and she just couldn´t resist; she took a deep breath and a tear came out of her eyes, then she started talking to herself wondering how all this could be happening to her, it was a sad moment, and she revealed all her true feelings.

Meanwhile, Jen Morrison was outside with a coffee in her hand, everyone was saying goodbye and when she finished she went to her trailer, where Riley was hiding, and she discovering that Riley was an interloper wasn't the biggest of her problems as Jennifer had heard all that Riley had said. She stood outside the door listening to everything and suddenly a wry smile appeared on her face, apparently she was up to something and this information was extremely valuable for her. Would she had memory or simply was ready to take Riley to a madhouse?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sister´s Reunion

Riley turned her gaze, Jennifer was there, she didn´t know if being excited by the fact of having one of her favorite actresses in front of her or run panic because she may have heard all she said. Riley got frozen, Jen would think that she is crazy and who knows, maybe she would call security or do something worse, she already had too many problems to think about, like the simple fact that she had escaped their parents, to worry about this, so she just took a deep breath and said, "Please do not call security".

Jennifer thought for a few seconds, clearly she didn´t know what to answer, she stopped to analyze Riley in detail, dubiously first, but then it was a more familiar look that turn into a smile, and she answered "I won´t call security, don´t worry, but with a small condition...

"Sure!" Interrupting Riley said, partly to gain time, because of the tiny fear she had of hearing what Jen would say next. Jennifer Morrison invited her to take a hot cocoa while she asked her some questions, Riley knew it was wrong to drink or eat things given by strangers and even worse answer them questions but she had some confidence in her, and technically she wasn´t a stranger, she was her sister. They sat and drank a delicious hot chocolate with cinnamon, this was optional but both love it.

Jen didn´t know how to do this, usually she was who refused to believe while others lectured her with the hope, "and if it´s not her, what if this is just my imagination?" she asked herself, so instead of doing this by her way, she did it by Riley´s, and she just said, "Ok, there´s some information hard to understand that I must tell you, do you want the short version or the long one?" Riley obviously preferred the long one, because that one let her understand more and she would end without any doubt, but this had already been sufficiently uncomfortable and honestly this was scary for her, she had never strayed so far from her family and it was getting dark, so hesitantly she said "the short version", Jennifer prepared and started ...

"I imagine you're a oncer, well… everything shown in the program is real, a spell occurred, and all of us were transported here, everyone lost their memories, except me, I know it sounds crazy but you were saying something similar, and I think you also believe, but how?"

* * *

(New York 2002)

It was a very shining morning from the window of her apartment in Manhattan. Jennifer opened her eyes and looked all around, she didn´t know what had happened, it was a place so different but so familiar too. The last thing she remembered was that smoke covering the entire city, and she was now in a department! "perhaps it had all been a dream" she thought, however, she went to the principal room and saw a letter, her curiosity won and she opened the envelope. The letter had about 2 paragraphs of information, but something else caught her attention before reading, there was a section that said "Cast" where the faces of all her family were, "Is this a joke?" she wondered, "maybe at the end the spell didn´t took our memories, and we were all worried about anything", she thought, and was going to read the letter when the bell rang.

They were Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz, and before Jen even consider open up, they entered.

-Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz: Good day, we are here cause you may be confused, we didn´t decide to keep your memories, this is part of your punishment here, no one remembers what happened yesterday, much less who you are, we ask you to please don´t go around trying to save the world, because here you are not a savior and this curse will never be broken, so we invite you, like the others, to play yourself in our successful new program called OUAT and pretend not to remember, now you are just a famous actress living in this luxurious building in the heart of New York, and if you don´t like the idea you´ll have the worst live, so you decide

-Jennifer Morrison: And if I don´t want to? I won´t lose hope!

-Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz: Then you leave us no choice, you'll be locked in a filthy dungeon where you will never see the light of day, so as we already said, your choice dear, by hook or by crook. You used to live in this world, so you know how it is, on your computer is your new email where we will send you all the information you should know about your false identity, if you want to make the smart decision, confirm us this afternoon or we´ll take it as a yes, goodbye Miss Morrison.

Both responded arrogantly and closed the door.

* * *

-Riley: It's hard to explain but it's all true and I´m your sister.

-Jennifer: So it's true, you were that person that my parents mentioned.

-Riley: What person, what are you talking about?

-Jennifer: Seconds before the spell happen, I apologize to them for not being able to save them but they told me "don´t worry there´s someone else who will" and all these years I have been asking myself what does that meant, but a sister?! How´s that possible, if mom was never pregnant?

-Riley: Well, I really can´t answer that question but it's true, I don´t know how but I'm your sister.

-Jennifer: The superpower!

-Riley: What are you talking about?

-Jennifer: That super power that makes you know when someone lies and when something is true, you also have it, don´t you?

-Riley: Yeah! I do! it's like a premonition.

-Jennifer: Exactly!

Suddenly there was a silence, but of those that are worthwhile; both smiled, they used to feel quite incomplete and didn´t know why, but now it was pretty clear. This was the best sister's reunion, now they knew they had a sister in which trust, after talking a while and catch up, both decided to do something to break the curse. This was a new beginning, the beginning of a new operation, " Operation Peacock ".

* * *

Jennifer didn´t know what to do, she checked her mail and began to read a couple of pages, her life seemed to be nice but boring in comparison of the great adventures she had in Storybrooke and other worlds, also she missed her family with all her soul, just the fact of being so close to them but couldn´t tell the truth was all torture.

The doorbell rang again, "who could be?" she asked herself annoyingly, after that visit of Ed and Adam she didn´t want to see more people, but courteously she replied:

-Jennifer: Who it is?

-Julia: It's me, Julia, open the door, I forget the keys.

-Jennifer: Sorry, I don´t know any Julia, who are you?

-Julia: Enough! is not fun, I have hurry.

Jennifer checked her mail, surely this was another silly Ed and Adam idea. The paper said it was her sister, now not only she had to read that thing, she needed to memorize it in seconds to not scare Julia that had such a memory of being her sister for more than 30 years.

-Julia: Are you okay? Why don´t you want to open?

-Jennifer: Yeah, I´m fine, I'm going.

-Julia: Oh, you're busy, sorry for interrupting you two, I´m going for a walk. Jennifer, HALF AN HOUR.

Jennifer confused and simultaneously repulsed by the misunderstanding replied:

-Jennifer: No, no, it's not that, is that ...

Jennifer opens the door and Julia enters in a hurry, goes to the computer and throws her sack to the floor.

-Julia: What´s this? Now are you writing your biography?

-Jennifer: No, it is ... It is my resume! Yes, my resume! for the new program.

Julia looks up the name in the computer and turns dubiously, when she sees a letter in the coffee table.

-Julia: Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz? So that´s why you have been so strange since I arrived. Did they offer you a role? Congratulations! They are very good writers; I´m sure that this will take your career to a new level.

-Jennifer: Exactly! So I couldn´t opened because I was reading this.

-Julia: Don´t worry, this is worth it, let me read the letter.

Julia takes the letter and carefully begins to read, Jennifer is relieved that everything went well, she barely knew Julia but seemed to be a nice person and however she would have to live with her so she decided to give her a chance, never before she had laid a sister, this was interesting for her.

* * *

-Riley: So Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis are the villains?

-Jennifer: Yes, they are the ones who casted this curse.

-Riley: Always doubt them.

Jennifer smiled, apparently having a smaller sister was nice, it was like when Henry and she used to talk about the operation cobra, except that this time they could discuss things of girls.

-Riley: I have an idea!

-Jennifer: What, what idea?

-Riley: Remember when in the program Once Upon a Time Rumpelstilstkin heard the name of Emma and his memory came back?

-Jennifer: Yeah, right. It's my story.

-Riley: Well, why don´t we go with Robert Carlyle and say him my name, so he may remember and help us, of course if it´s necessary, we don´t know if in the end remains a villain.

-Jennifer: Don´t worry, for now we can rely on.

-Riley: Okay, so what do you think?

-Jennifer: It's an excellent idea, the more people east of us, better.

-Riley: Well, tomorrow morning. First day of Operation Peacock.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5: My Dear Snow White**

(February 14th 2011, L.A)

A sweet morning in California, Josh Dallas was going for a coffee to Clifton´s Cafeteria, his wife had traveled to London and was lonely. Ginnifer Goodwin had a date with her boyfriend Joey Kern, but still hadn´t arrived. Both were choosing their desserts and stood face to face.

Since the first second they saw each other got in love deeply. They kept looking at themselves, had so much chemistry and were so spellbound, even Josh accidentally spilled his coffee on Ginnifer´s blouse, because he was so distracted with her.

-Josh: Hello my name is Josh, I'm so sorry about your blouse, is a shame to ruin it if you looked that good.

-Ginny: Thank you, don´t worry. Sorry, I know you? You make me well known.

-Josh: Yes, it´s as if we already knew each other, but couldn´t remember.

-Ginny: Maybe in another life.

She smiled and gave a sweet laugh

Josh laughed with her and didn´t stop to admire her beauty.

-Josh: Well 'm an actor, maybe that's why you make me well known.

-Ginny: I am also an actress, that must be!

-Josh: How ungentlemanly I´ve been, take my jacket, you can´t go with that spot all day.

-Ginny: Thanks, but how I give it you back?

Josh gives her a slip of paper.

-Josh: My number, so you could give it back, or if you want to keep it is okay, call for what you want. I will always find you.

-Ginny: Almost believed you.

They looked directly at the eyes and smile, they were so in love that it was like if they were the only ones in the universe.

-Josh: and why a beautiful lady like you is so lonely on Valentine´s Day?

-Ginny: I had a date but apparently he had forgotten.

-Josh: What a jerk who forgot you.

-Ginny: Is my boyfriend.

Josh: Oh, sorry. My wife is in London, I´m lonely too.

-Ginny: I'm so sorry, know the feeling so well.

Josh: Would you like to come along? So this day we won´t be alone.

Ginny: Sure, that sounds great.

Time flew, they talked for hours and then Ginny accompanied him to his apartment, it wasn´t appropriate but it was impossible to hide their love, and that February 14th both found true love.

* * *

-Riley gets up, barely remembers what happened the day before, she goes to the kitchen and finds her sister making hot cakes.

-Jen: Good morning, how does my sister slept?

-Riley: Excellent! and mine?

-Jen: Awesome! ready for operation peacock?

-Riley: Absolutely, there´s only one problem... my parents.

-Jen: what´s wrong with mom and dad?

-Riley: No, I mean my adoptive parents.

-Jen: Wait ... you´re adopted?

-Riley: Yes, but it´s not what you think, they don´t understand me. The problem is that I escaped, and don´t think take long to find me.

-Jen: I understand, but what you want to do?

-Riley: We need to win time, delay them with something for me to stay longer and can break the spell.

-Jen: Don´t you think it's a bit cruel hide from them, I know what´s to lose a child, they must be very worried.

-Riley: I don´t mean to keep them out of finding me, they need to be distracted and can´t get out of town so I can be here.

-Jen: But what we do, that´s very complicated.

-Riley: um... Got it! Remembered we planned to restore Robert´s memory? Why we don´t ask him for help?

-Jen: Sounds like a good plan! dress up, we're late.

* * *

(May 22nd, L.A)

Two months passed, Josh and Ginnifer couldn´t controlled themselves and began dating secretly, everything was a disaster, they hadn´t communicated yet their other couples about their romance, and now Ginny was engaged with Joey, but they were waiting for the right moment.

Josh called her lover on the phone outside her apartment.

-Josh: Hey, Joey Kern is with you?

-Ginny: No, I find myself alone, why?

-Josh: Lara is shooting, I find outside your apartment, open me please?

Ginnifer was glad that he was there, there wasn´t better way to start this special day, she brushed her hair a little and opened the door.

-Ginny: Hi sweetheart, how´s your day?

-Josh: Wonderful, and the birthday girl´s?

-Ginny: Excellent now that you are here.

-Josh: Hey, I received a letter, apparently I´m wanted in a new program. I waited to open it with you.

-Ginny: Congratulations! I love you so much!

Ginnifer gives him a passionate kiss and takes the letter.

-Ginny: Could I?

-Josh: Of course!

Ginny opens the letter and both read it, there is a new program called Once Upon a Time, where they offered Josh the role of Prince Charming.

-Ginny: Wow, I think Snow White is very lucky.

-Josh: I don´t think so, I won´t accept.

-Ginny: Why? this is an incredible opportunity.

-Josh: I don´t like so much fairy tales, there is sure someone more suitable for the role.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings.

-Mailman: Mail for Miss Goodwin!

-Ginny: Going!

He gives a couple of letters and goes. She takes randomly one.

-Ginny: Look! apparently I also have a job, let's look out.

This time Josh opened the envelope, and to his surprise was the same program, her girlfriend is invited to be the known Snow White.

-Josh: It seems that destiny wants me in this, because it put me a very difficult offer to refuse.

-Ginny: What are you talking about honey?

Ginnifer picks the letter and discovers what her handsome boyfriend was trying to say.

-Ginny: I know how to convince you! today is my birthday and I already know what I want as gift.

-Josh: just ask and yours will be, my love.

-Ginny: Well, if you insist... you, me, Disneyland, now.

-Josh: Now?! Don´t you prefer Paris or the moon?

-Ginny: Ha, ha, so funny. Disneyland or nothing.

-Josh: Well, but stays clear that I do it for you.

-Ginny: Trust me, you won´t regret...

* * *

The two sisters go to Robert´s trailer and knock on the door.

Jen: Hi I'm Jen, I´m with a friend who wants to meet you. Could you open me please?

Robert: I'm...

Robert opens the door and invites them to enter, he didn´t know who the girl next to Jen was but what does he could lose?

Riley: Hello, my name is Riley!

Robert was paralyzed, suddenly remembers everything! but he didn´t know what to do, so he just smiles and replies: "Riley, what a lovely name"

Jennifer recalls the episode where Regina threatens to know if he remembered, and came to do the same but less macabre.

Jen: and... how are you, something new? Some memories came to your mind?

Robert suspected something, but wasn´t so sure. Riley and Jen were sisters but he didn´t know if they knew it.

-Robert: Riley… and what brings you here, believe in magic?

Riley immediately knew and wanted to take risk, on the other hand Jennifer wanted to be sure, she needed more proves to do this.

Riley: and you believe?

Jennifer was admired, this was really dangerous, didn´t know why Riley threw herself to that. She attempted to stop her but it was too late.

Robert: I asked first, but I think as much as you.

Riley couldn´t resisted and she started...

Riley: Look, I know you are the real Mr. Gold and that you remembered all by hearing my name.

Jennifer tried to save it.

Jen: Oh yes! is all part of the script, Riley is aspiring actress, this is part of her script.

-Robert: I see faith is still absent with you despite everything, Miss Swan. All true Riley, the question is: why returning my memory? I´m the most terrible villain, find your decision quite unintelligent, dearies.

-Riley: If I´m not mistaken, I heard you are a deal man. Well, I gave you back your memory, in return for this, help us. That´s the deal dearie.

Robert lets out a giggle, the same as Rumple´s, apparently miss who he was.

-Robert: I never accepted the deal, but I appreciate your bold intelligence, and well, I want to make the 2 idiots repay for using my curse without asking.

-Jen: We need to delay Riley´s adoptive parents, so they´ll stay longer in this town and we can break the spell. Other thing, NO MALEVOLENT TRICKS, understood? I don´t want to hurt them, Riley loves them, only delay them.

-Robert: Augh! That´s why I don´t work with heroes, so naive. Things work out the hard way, you have to play dirty, if not it doesn´t work but as you said, just know might go wrong. Give you a month, I´ll retain your parents in this small town for a month, breaking the spell is your problem and if the month passes and you haven´t break the curse, it isn´t my problem any longer dearies.

* * *

Ginnifer and Josh were so happy to finally spend time as a couple.

-Josh: This is the best day of my life!

He said throwing his arms in the air.

"We're totally getting married" Ginnifer thought and replied with a sweet smile.

-Ginny: and mine.

Soon began to get dark and it was time to go home. Returning to the apartment Josh surprised her with a gift around rose petals on her bed. It was a beautiful diamond necklace. Ginny thanked him so much, she was delighted and more in love every second. That night the loved each other as if there were no tomorrow.

-Josh: Accept, I'll be your Prince Charming forever my dear Snow White.

And they kissed each other until sunrise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Such a Talk**

The plan was ready; Robert would ensure that Riley 's parents flight get canceled. He went to the hotel where they were staying and stole their passports, get new ones takes time and when you are not in your home country even more. Meanwhile, Jen was responsible for DNA testing, her idea was that while Riley´s parents tidied like coming home her sister could stay with her and prepare to break the spell, but her parents wouldn´t let her stay with a stranger and wouldn´t believe that is her sister, so she would say that is her cousin, but they required proof, as the world without magic require scientific proves to believe in something. The only missing piece was Riley, who would stay with?

-Jen: But with whom we let Riley, she can´t be alone, her parents neglected her a few minutes and she escaped.

-Robert: You may be powerful but no smart. Ginny and Josh need to love her as their daughter and need someone to look after her, as her parents; you can fix it ...

-Jen: Right! As I saw not come?! Sis better be ready, cause today you´ll meet Mom and Dad.

Ginny and Josh were getting ready to leave, brought suitcases and clothes for skiing. Emilie had taken care of their children while they have fun going to Whistler. Suddenly the phone rings.

-Jen: Hi, this is Jen, is that I have to check medical matters and have no place to leave my cousin could please take care of her for me.

-Josh: We would love to but we have plans, Emile is looking after the baby and Oliver, you can ask her.

-Jen: I lost her phone and have a bit rushed, I beg you, she´s very nice, she would fit wherever you had planned to go.

-Ginny: Well, leave her in your trailer, see her there, we go straight to Whistler, she´ll have a lot of fun. We are returning around 8 pm.

-Jen: Thank you, I owe you one.

Josh couldn´t believe what his wife had done, this was supposed to be their special day, now that they have children was very difficult to schedule a romantic date alone to waste it working as babysitters.

-Josh: Why did you do that?

-Ginny: What? We couldn´t leave her alone and Jen had helped us taking care of Oliver thousands of times, it's our chance to return the favor.

-Josh: I wanted this to be a romantic day even rent a cabin.

-Ginny: And there will be time for that, for the next I promise we'll be just you and me.

She gives him a kiss and both go way where is Riley

-Jen: I 'm late, I trust you'll be here a couple of minutes with no escape until they get?

-Riley: Absolutely! I am finally going to know them, there would be no way to take me out of this.

-Jen: Excellent, see you after a while.

-Riley: Yes, goodbye.

Riley gets to watch some television while her parents arrive, a few minutes later Ginnifer and Josh Dallas arrive, Riley turns off the TV and greets.

-Riley: Hello

-Ginny: Hi beautiful, what´s your name?

-Riley: Riley

-Josh: Nice to meet you, we are ...

-Riley: Jennifer Michelle Goodwin and Joshua Paul Dallas, I know very well who you are.

Ginnifer laughs and responds.

-Ginny: So you 're a fan of OUAT.

-Riley: More of Gosh but also of OUAT.

-Josh: Gosh?

-Riley: Ginnifer + Josh = Gosh.

-Josh: Oh, I see. OK, let's go.

-Ginny: Yeah, Riley, get in the car.

-Riley: Sure.

Jennifer is in the hospital in Vancouver, she has always been nervous to have blood drawn. The nurse called her and sits in her office. There are several diplomas, it´s seen that she has experience and sharp utensils. "Come on, you're the savior, you have defeated dragons, fought with witches, even you went through hell, a small syringe won´t hurt. " she told herself.

-Nurse: Well, we ended up, wait outside for a while and then we´ll give the results, you can give me another sign please?

-Jen: Sure, here's Riley´s.

She sits on a small couch and waits nervously.

-Riley: Where are we going?

-Josh: A surprise, you'll know when we get there.

-Ginny: We're almost there, a few more minutes.

(30 minutes later)

-Josh: Well, we arrived. Riley, welcome, Whistler Canada.

-Riley: Wooow! This is incredible, I had never been in the snow.

-Ginny: That´s unacceptable! Now you'll have to compensate, let's have fun as ever.

-Riley: But I don´t have clothes or tools to ski.

-Josh: We bring additional skis.

-Ginny: And if you cannot ski, we 'll teach you.

-Riley: Thank you, you are the best.

-Nurse: Miss Morrison, your results are ready.

-Jen: Thank you.

-Nurse: Your welcome.

The prove says they are family, which was expected, it was only 5 pm, so she decided to go look for Robert to check the passport. Upon arriving he wasn´t there, so she left a note and went to rest, next day had to shoot so she should be relaxed, focused and going over her lines.

The Dallas were having a great time, Riley learned quickly and soon made it almost as well as they. Played, run on the hill and even made a snowman, she was so happy to spend her first experience in the snow with them. It was late and soon it was time to leave, so they packed up and went to the food section to find something for dinner. They went to a home restaurant, when Riley saw a spot of hot-dogs, they looked delicious.

-Ginny: Want one?

-Riley: What?

-Ginny: A hot -dog.

-Riley: I thought we were going to the restaurant.

-Josh: No, anywhere. if you want a hot dog right, you come to visit and sure not often hot-dog dinners.

-Riley: Thank you so much.

-Ginny: Your welcome, you said we are cool and just to prove even more accompany your hot -dog with a cappuccino.

-Riley: Woow! Officially the best day of my life.

Riley runs off the car happy and excited while Ginnifer and Josh keep walking.

-Josh: I think you were right; was funnier with her.

-Ginny: Told you, she´s also a very nice girl.

-Josh: Yeah, even said that this was her best day.

-Ginny: and you wanted this day to be lost.

-Josh: You know; she looks a lot like you.

-Ginny: Yeah, reminds me of my childhood, physically and mentally.

The Dallas arrived with Jen and returned Riley, who kept not mention how exciting her day was. Jen went to the kitchen and someone knocked on the door.

-Ginny: Who?

-Rose and Liam: We are the parents of Riley.

Josh opens the door.

-Ginny: Welcome, your daughter is wonderful, so lucky to have her.

-Rose: And that's why you kidnapped?

-Liam: What the hell's wrong with you? We were so worried.

-Rose hugs Riley and asks if she's okay. Jennifer joins, somewhat confused.

-Jen: What happens here?

-Riley: My parents are here.

-Jen: What?!

-Ginny: Look, I know Jen had to take care of her but she was busy and we didn´t, please don´t blame her, she´s an incredible big cousin.

-Liam: Sorry? Cousin? She is not her cousin, you're the thieves, I´ll call the police.

-Riley: No! No kidnapping me, I went to look for them. Jen is my cousin and so I went to talk but we needed proof before telling you, so she went to get DNA testing while they took care of me, all of this was my idea, they aren´t guilty and not let it hurt them.

-Rose: Enough! She is not your cousin, and we'd know it if she were, and you escaped without consulting us, is unacceptable! We are leaving this town now.

Suddenly someone comes, all eyes turn toward him.

-Robert: Nobody's going anywhere!

Jennifer and Riley got worried, what was he doing? He never consulted them about this, what was happening? it was their plan and they were more lost than anyone. Ginny and Josh were so confused, was her cousin or not?

-Liam: As no? Who are you?

-Robert: FBI agent

"What I've gotten?!" Jen thought.

-Robert: Your passports were stolen, I tried to detect the thief but lost him, must get new passports.

-Rose: What?! That will take months, what will happen to our daughter.

Jennifer took the opportunity, luckily her parents still hadn´t ruined the plan saying meet Robert, and she began to grasp the goal of his new ally.

-Jen: As I said, I'm her cousin, I can take care of her, I promise she'll be fine.

-Liam: No, this is all so unexpected.

-Rose: We have no choice, we´ll trust in you, but if something happens I swear I'll kill you.

-Jen: Don´t worry, I´ll protect her better than myself.

-Rose: Goodbye, dear take care.

Both embrace Riley and say goodbye to her.

-Riley: Goodbye, I´ll miss you but I'll be fine.

Liam and Rose are removed along with Robert, who explains on passports.

-Josh: What was that all about? Robert is not an FBI agent.

-Jen: I know; I owe you an explanation ...

-Ginny: Why did you lie to us? I thought you were cousins.

-Jen: And we are, but their parents didn´t know and Riley wanted to spend time with me but her parents wouldn´t let her so Robert was passed by an FBI chief ... I know hears bad but not anything wrong and ... please keep the secret.

-Josh: We'll do it, but it wasn´t right.

-Ginny: Yes, we are very disappointed.

-Jen: I know, I'm sorry but family matters. Tomorrow we have to film and already had enough drama to be real life, see you tomorrow.

Ginny and Josh goodbye and go, Jen feels terrible, she knows it was wrong but it was for her family, for the spell and for the good of all, she hated taking such decisions and disappoint her parents but tomorrow would be a new day and she would get over it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: It Didn´t Happen as I Wondered**

Ed and Adam were in their room reading stories, were very close each other and had a common interest in the books; They read of all kinds, from romantic novels to heroic action adventure stories. That day his father returned from ogres' war, they were so excited to reconnect with him.

Ed: Dad, Dad! You came back!

Adam: We missed you a lot, did you read our letters?

Tom: Yes, of course I read them and you have me very disappointed, you know what I went through? I´ve been humbled as never before.

Ed: Why? We worked hard and put our love in them.

Tom: Are you crazy?! I had to see how all soldiers received letters from their women, all told them not receive any for my wife died, and when I received your letters all mocked me. Never be men if you write as little girls.

Adam: But we love literature, in fact we want to be writers.

Tom: Over my dead body! You´ll go to war like me and die like male heroes.

It was 2:00 am in Vancouver, Jennifer stood quietly not to wake Riley, knew that if she found out she would go to the set would go mad; however, she was aware of what was happening, had an app to know when and what time they were filming apart, when she explored the whole place realized in the kitchen the shooting schedule of his sister was. She got up from bed, straightened and stood at the door insisting his sister to let her go.

Riley: Please let me go, I beg you, I 'll be good.

Jen: They don´t let anyone enter.

Riley: But I'm your sister and they won´t notice my presence...

They were discussing a while, but eventually convinced her to go.

The two brothers were heartbroken, wanted to show his father they could do something for humanity writing, so that night called the blue fairy waiting with all their strength she helped them with their dilemma.

Blue: Hi cute kids, I heard your wish.

Ed: And... Can you help?

Blue: Sure, but this doesn´t depend on me, if not yours.

She gives them a magic bean.

Adam: What's this?

Blue: This will take you to another world, very different from this, where they seek an author, someone to record the stories of this place for other worlds to know them. The author becomes the most powerful writer.

Ed: Woow! That will teach dad.

Blue: But you must know something, the author is chosen, make you a test to see if it´s your destiny.

Adam: I know it's our destiny.

The two take the magic bean and go to this adventure.

Riley and Jennifer were with Mr. Castro, Jen had dress rehearsal, while her sister stared at all the dresses. Soon ended and she had to go to the set of special effects but Riley wanted to stay, they asked permission to Eduardo and accepted with the condition that Riley was his temporary assistant.

Meanwhile, Jen was coming to the set with their lines and ready to work. It was a love scene with Colin, those were her favorites. Now that no one remembered what happened before the spell was very painful and uncomfortable to be with him, she missed him with all her soul and those little scenes were the only legal way to kiss him now that he was married.

Suddenly the lights went out, she was in Storybrooke again walking on a starry night, she forgot quickly that she was acting, everything looked so real and when she saw her lover even more, looking at her with love, as he used to do. They recorded that scene 58 times for hours, people were disappearing and they were left alone at the end practicing for the next session.

(Our World Time Ago)

The brothers entered a room where there was a man with a white beard, that world was so mysterious, tall buildings, glass square balls not know what to do.

Apprentice: Good day. How can I help you?

Adam: We came from far away for the author's work.

Apprentice: I understand, sit and take a pen.

So they did.

Apprentice: Look, I know you are very good at writing but this is a very special work and unfortunately you don´t choose it, it chooses you, is not enough to be talented and apparently has not chosen you, I'm so sorry.

Ed: How? Why?

Apprentice: I appreciate your enthusiasm, but someone else has already taken place.

Adam: Who?

Apprentice: His name is Walt, a boy your age who came a few days ago, he is the chosen one.

Children were disillusioned home with their shattered dream, it didn't happen as they wondered.

Ed: I won´t give up, we´ll be authors if it is the last thing we do.

Adam: Yes, we´ll be

Castro was arranging a jacket when one of his assistants came.

Assistant: Sir, there´re bad news.

He shows the dress that Jen Morrison used at the end of season 3 in the dance scene with Killian; the dress had shrunk in the washer machine!

Riley laughs, is identical to that seen on TV but in miniature. Eduardo Castro thought what to do, the dress wouldn´t use it again and it didn´t fit anymore to the actress, but her sister yes.

Castro: You know girl, this dress is no longer useful, do you want it? if not we´ll throw it away.

Riley: Of course! Can I try it?

Castro: No doubt! It´s yours.

Riley tested the dress, she looked great, everyone in the room was looking at her and more important people than she expected looked back. Hidden Ed and Adam realized something invaluable, the birthmark that Jennifer Morrison has on her chest she also has it, those kind of things you don´t share them with a cousin if not with sisters. Now they knew she was the savior and it was obvious that spending time with Jen she was aware of who she really was.

They appeared cordially but suspiciously to the room and called Riley. Was so afraid to go but also to refuse so she followed them.

Moving away from the others guided her into a room where she was held and offered a very difficult to refuse treatment. All was a mess; it didn't happen as she wondered.

Meanwhile, Jennifer was still talking to Colin, she had forgotten all about her sister. Nothing mattered in her head rather than what was happening at the time.

Colin: It's getting late and still not finished.

Jen: I know but this part is very complicated.

Colin: I'm so sorry but I must go, I can´t walk the streets so late, I promised my wife.

Jen: If you want I can accompany you and keep trying this script, your trailer is close to mine.

What she'd done? Was she inviting herself to the house of a married man that was completely in love with? She couldn´t control herself and technically she was her wife first.

Colin: Okay, come with me.

They left the set and took a taxi, it was raining but luckily Colin brought his umbrella.

Colin: Welcome to my temporary home.

Jen: It's very nice.

Colin: Thank you, want something to drink?

Jen: Yes, please.

They sat talking for a while taking a bit of rum. Jennifer approached him and laughed.

Colin: What's so funny?

Jen: Rum, I'm drinking rum with Captain Hook.

Colin captures the joke and laughs with her.

Colin: It's funny but I think I like so much rum as Hook.

Jen didn´t resist her impulses and gave him a kiss.

Jen: I'm sorry.

Colin returns the kiss even more passionate, they run to bed and forget everything. It didn't happen as she wondered, but it happened and the next morning she would have to see how to solve her secret adventure with Colin and how to take back Riley that now is kidnapped.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Deals and Secrets**

Jennifer woke up, had slept great; silk sheets, pillows, Colin knew how to have a comfortable bed. As she was conscious enough to think clearly she ran panic. What the hell had she done? this was adultery and worse, she respected greatly Helen, didn´t agree that she was her lover´s wife but was a good friend and she hadn´t the slightest fault. How could she do this to her? And she would feel increasingly worse. She sat on the sofa thinking while Colin was in the shower and then remembered, Riley remained with Castro, she must have gone for her. "How foolish and irresponsible I´m!" thought. At that time, he got out of the shower, was naked, had left his towel in the room and Jen again devolved, had forgotten how sexy he was, however the show didn´t last too much, he dressed and both decided to take a moment to talk this seriously.

-Colin: We shouldn´t do this.

-Jen: I know, I feel terrible.

-Colin: Do you regret it?

-Jen: Yes, but not both... it´s complicated.

-Colin: What shall we do? I need to tell the truth to Helen but don´t want to hurt her.

-Jen: Look, we practiced a romantic scene and drank a couple glasses, was wrong but there are still things to clarify, so let's leave it for now, right?

(Our World November 28th, 2002)

Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz walked through the woods when a shining force caught their attention. It was the magical wardrobe, Riley was saved and now had to see how to get rid of her. They took her to their home where they consulted adoption agencies. They spent hours, no nationwide had a place available, what bad luck, however they didn´t give up and found a small village where there was a family excited about having children. That same day began their journey to leave to future savior there, far from her real family and knowing the truth.

Jennifer went worried to her parents´ trailer, hoping that her sister was found with them.

-Ginny: Good morning, what is offered to you?

-Jen: Is Riley here?

-Ginny: No, did she escape?

-Jen: No, forget to pick her up, I'm such a jerk.

-Ginny: Don´t worry, happens to everyone, where you had to pick her up?

-Jen: Eduardo´s Studio.

-Ginny: Well, hasn´t yet closed, I´m sure they´re still there.

-Jen: No, I was supposed to go for her yesterday, sure she didn´t spend the night there.

-Ginny: What!? Are you crazy? You forgot her last night? What happened, why not pick her up, did you have an emergency?

-Jen: A kind of emergency, can you keep a secret?

-Ginny: Sure! We're friends, trust me, it must have been something of great importance.

Jennifer was afraid to say, in part because it wasn´t excuse enough to forget her little sister, partly because she had done something wrong, somewhere else because she knew Snow had a bad reputation at keeping secrets but the worst because she was her mother and despite she didn´t know it was something uncomfortable, but still she said, her life was a mess, she had nothing to lose.

-Jen: eh ... slept with Colin.

Ginnifer couldn´t believe it, really she was upside down.

-Ginny: I'll help you search around; you go to the studios.

-Jen: Wait ... please help me, you went through this with Josh I, what I do?

-Ginny: Then we speak, there's no time now.

She knew it was hard, and those days when she lied everyone weren´t her best ones, didn´t know what advice to give her, she actually didn´t take the best decisions too. They parted and continued looking, time step and Riley didn´t appear, she hadn´t other option than resorting her last option. Mr. Gold.

Arriving at the place the couple said they were expecting a child, had finally managed to get pregnant and no longer wanted to adopt. Ed and Adam were angry, what would they do now? Wouldn´t keep her even dreaming, was a threat, so they went walking to the nearest hospital, knocked on the door, left Riley and ran. Now it wasn´t their problem and they were so brazen that left a newborn in the streets in order to insure their fame.

-Robert: Miss Morrison, Swan or whatever your name is now, why this unexpected visit?

-Jen: I need a deal, it´s a bad idea to come with you but always know how to help and also suit you.

-Robert: And what´s that deal so convenient for me?

-Jen: Riley is lost, if she doesn´t appear she won´t break the spell that you want to end so madly.

-Robert: So sorry but I already have my plan B, it was expected that you would spoil it.

-Jen: You know villains never win, except that they ally heroes, also I´m willing to give you anything.

-Robert: I love when they say that (laughs mockingly). Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz kidnapped her, set 28.

Jennifer runs quickly there.

A doctor opens the door at hearing the doorbell " Poor little " thought. He decided to check her status and make sure she was well, then he decided to contact an adoption agency. The girl had a cut on her leg but she was strong and had passed however, they put a cast to recuperate faster. Suddenly a nurse came screaming worriedly.

-Nurse: There are terrible news, the baby of the Hudson family is dead, what we will do?!

-Doctor: I have no idea, fix it, I have to take care of this baby I found on the street.

-Nurse: I have an idea! Why not give the baby to the family, and thus kill two birds with one stone?

-Doctor: ¡No no no no no! That´s against the law.

-Nurse: Think about it, we are giving an opportunity for a family to the girl and the couple avoid tragedy.

-Doctor: From that point we would be technically heroes not?

-Nurse: Of course! No one will know, this will be our secret.

-Doctor: Sure.

And so they did, they delivered Riley to the family who was completely cheerful. The girl had a ring, appeared to be of those who send her away, couldn´t give it to them directly because it would be very suspicious but gave it as a "courtesy gift of the hospital " Riley´s granny took it and told them she would give her when she grew up. They suggested calling her Riley, because it was the name on the blanket they hadn´t chance of giving to them. Her new parents accepted the idea and named her Riley, now she had a new home.

-Ed: Don´t move!

-Riley: Let me go! What do you want?

-Adam: You know it very well, savior.

She froze, how they knew? she replied doubtfully…..

-Riley: No idea what you´re talking about?

-Ed: You well know, listen now calm down and you´ll go faster.

She sat and listened bitterly.

-Adam: You want to get your family and we maintain our reputation, so we propose a deal.

-Riley: I won´t make deals with you.

-Ed: But with this one your parents and you´ll be together without us bothering you.

-Adam: All of you will have the happy ending you desire.

-Riley: Okay... you have my attention….

-Ed: Just have to forget break our spell, forget about your sister and all commoners, this is your kingdom where you´ll have your parents to yourself.

-Riley: I'm sorry but I won´t send away my family, my sister and your cursed people are part of it, should do the honorable thing.

-Adam: And your dream, wouldn´t do this for your golden dream?

-Ed: You´ll have the best voice, change the world, you'll be rich and famous stud farm that your parents proud of you, is not that what you wanted?

-Riley: You don´t have that power, the pen doesn´t work with you, you broke the rules I'm not stupid.

-Adam: Oh yes we can.

-Ed: Remember the shell of Ursula?

-Adam: We keep the best voice there; you just have to sign here. We are like you, just dreamers that would do anything to prove everyone that we can change the world through art.

They roll a contract, Riley begins to doubt, it was all she had ever wanted.

-Riley: But my sister… you can´t wake my parents to also remember her?

-Ed: Why worry about your sister? she doesn´t care for you, hasn´t even come.

-Riley: It's because she´s looking for me.

-Adam: That's not true.

He pulls out his phone and shows the security cameras of the special effects' set.

-Riley: What's that?

-Ed: Your sister and her boyfriend think they can walk committing their crimes without us noticing, we have security cameras and this is what she was doing rather than coming for you.

-Riley: They were practicing for your program that you care more about than lives of others. Teach about heroism, maybe you should learn something.

-Adam: Your sister is the one who should learn, they aren´t practicing, listen.

They give play to the recording that demonstrates how Jen forgot her.

She listens to the recording and begins to mourn, it was all her fault if her sister had been before she hadn´t been kidnapped. She feels depressed and betrayed.

-Riley: Well, I agree.

She signs the paper and goes, but what she doesn´t know is that Jen was going way to rescue her with an apology, she sees her signing the paper and feel disillusioned, had ruined everything and rule out a deal was complicated, she had done it again, always had to alienate their loved ones, she went home and thought about how everything was lost, all for deals and secrets.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Wish Upon a Star**

As Riley was free to leave she went to her parents' trailer.

-Riley: Could I stay here?

-Ginny: I thought you were staying with Jen.

-Riley: We fought.

-Josh: Oh, of course you can stay.

-Riley: Thank you.

They welcomed her and showed her the place, Riley leaned back on the bed and she wished upon a star, "I wish nobody had cast any spell" and slept.

Upon rising she was in a small hut, there was a girl her age with blond hair across the room, there were no beds, so they were on the floor with only cloaks to rest. Suddenly a voice was heard. "You can stop moving, try to sleep Riley" She turned and walked toward her.

-Riley: You... you know my name?

-Emma: Let it sister, I'm tired.

Then she understood, looked like Jen, but more little, it was like an alternate universe.

-Snow: It´s is time for breakfast, I made your favorite, chimera.

-Emma: Yes, chimera, I love it!

The two sat on the wooden table where her parents and surprisingly Regina and Daniel were.

-Regina: This is delicious!

-David: Yeah, we got so lucky, and we were almost another day without food.

-Riley: What?

-Daniel: Your father and I were returning but we reached to catch the animal.

-Snow: Good, because from the lion you killed five days ago we had just eat hurdles.

-Regina: You should have faced my mother; this is not life for a princess.

-Riley: Cora? Cora has to do with this?

-Emma: They have told us this story a thousand times, how you love to hear it Riley.

-Snow: Well, it's not my favorite, now we spend our lives running from her.

-David: I told you to take back the kingdom.

-Snow: No, it´s very dangerous. She poisoned an apple because she thought I was prettier than her.

-Emma: We have magic, can face it, I'm sick of this, whenever you tell us how was your life like when you were a princess, it is our turn to be.

-Regina: You are too young for that, you have no idea how she tortured me to be queen, if Daniel and I had not escaped probably would have died, luckily we weren´t caught because your mother kept our secret.

-Snow: No problem; and then...

-Emma: Then Cora discovered that you hid the secret and tried to kill you.

-David: If she hadn´t, she wouldn´t escape into the woods where we felt in love.

-Emma: But should have fought, didn´t Joan teach you how to fight?

-David: Yeah, but Cora is Maleficent´s friend, I´ve never fought with dragons, I'm not a Prince Charming.

-Riley: Sure, that happens? None of that is true, you defeated a dragon after the death of your brother and meet my mother when she stole your carriage, recovered the kingdom and defeated the evil queen, so Regina is good and Cora died.

Everyone laughs.

-Regina: Sounds like a wonderful story.

-Emma: Been dreaming again?

-Snow: Love, I know you want to be a princess, but happy endings are not so unrealistic, we are happy, we don´t need the money, it is enough to survive.

The wish upon a star Riley wondered, that explained it, the spell hadn´t happened because her mother never told the secret, or at least not in this universe. Was she wrong? They were happy, they were a family, without spells and problems. Her parents had raised and loved her. Who needed the throne or riches?

All finished eating quiet and cheerfully when a carriage approached.

-Daniel: The Queen! Run!

Everyone started running quickly and hid behind some bushes.

-Cora: You believed that you would hide from me? Now I have you all together.

-Regina: Leave my family alone.

-Cora: Your family? These are your family? I gave everything for you and you gave it up all for this stable boy, what a dumb girl.

She replied mockingly.

-Snow: Leave us in peace, you have your crown as you wanted.

-Cora: NO! You lied to me, sassy girl, now you´ll die.

Cora rips the heart Snow White and squeezes. She falls to the ground saying "I should have fought" and eventually dies.

They all run panic and deeply get to mourn, while Cora goes victorious, this can´t end well, finally she understood it, this was her battle, her mission was to break the spell, had made a decision and although her sister had preferred to be with Colin forgave her and was ready to fight with Ed and Adam to the end. It was getting dark and everyone went to sleep but she stayed outside meditating like coming home.

-Emma: What are you doing here? Go to sleep.

-Riley: This is my fault, I ordered a foolish desire and just want to start the day again.

-Emma: you talking about?

-Riley: This is not, Mom told the secret of Regina, Cora died and also Daniel.

-Emma: I told you that your dream...

-Riley: It's not dream, everything happened, but you were older than me and forgot me, we fought and I made my wish, but everything got worse and I just regret so much my decision and I forgive you and I love you sister, I'm so sorry.

She responds crying.

-Riley: Look, I have a picture, this is us.

-Emma: Woow, I look pretty, and if everything is true, I regret what I did.

-Riley: Thank you.

Both embrace a while and then Emma leaves. A star appears in the sky, Riley sees the opportunity and hopes with full force that the Blue Fairy appears.

-Blue: So you want to come back.

-Riley: Yes, that´s how you know you´ve really got home. ´Cause when you leave it….. There´s this feeling that you can´t shake. You just miss it.

-Blue: Don´t worry, just promise me something ... now you´ll have hope and break the curse

-Riley: Sure, I learned my lesson.

-Blue: Perfect.

Riley opens her eyes, she´s back in Vancouver, waits a few seconds and then goes into the kitchen where her parents and sister are.

-Jen: Sorry all, I would escape too, I'm glad you're well and please forgive me.

-Riley: Yes, everything is forgotten. Come on, there's a lot to do because Operation Peacock is reactivated.

Both walk a while and catch up, Riley tells all to her sister and both laugh, finally had reconciled.


End file.
